Gengar
|-|Gastly= |-|Haunter= |-|Gengar= |-|Mega Gengar= |-|Gigantamax Gengar= Summary Gengar (Japanese: ゲンガー Gangar) is a dual-type Ghost/Poison Pokémon. It evolves from Haunter when traded. It is the final form of Gastly. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar using the Gengarite. Gengar is a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. As Mega Gengar, a portion of its body sinks into the ground. The lower portions turn a more reddish purple, and a third eye appears on its forehead. This new unblinking eye is oval and yellow and allows it to see into other dimensions. The spikes on Mega Gengar's back are more numerous and pointed. Additionally, spikes appear on its hands and tail. Its ears are now considerably longer and project backward. Gengar has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink; its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10°F, because it absorbs the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly through the air, as demonstrated in the anime. Gengar is very mischievous, and at times, malicious. It enjoys playing practical jokes and casting curses, such as pretending to be one's shadow, then behaving erratically. When the quarry notices, the Gengar takes delight in its victim's terror. However, Gengar has been known to be loyal to a Trainer who treats it well. Gengar lives in shadows of rooms, caves, and dark places where shadows form. It is especially fond of urban areas such as cities and back alleys, but only during the night. Gastly is Gengar's first evolutionary form. It has no true form, being made up solely of gas and grieving souls that possessed the gas. It is generally a playful trickster, but its gaseous body is extremely toxic, enough to suffocate and kill an Indian Elephant within just two seconds. This Pokémon shares Gengar's Ghost/Poison typing, and can generally be found in abandoned or decrepit buildings or graveyards, such as Pokémon Tower. Haunter is the evolved form of Gastly, and Gengar's second evolutionary form. Like Gastly, its body is gaseous, giving it the ability to travel through walls. Haunter hates light, and so it will always hide/stay in dark places such as abandoned buildings and caves. It is a lot less playful than either Gastly or Gengar, stalking prey and sucking their life force, causing them to convulse until they are dead. Some theorise that this Pokémon is from a different dimension. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Gengar | Mega Gengar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Ghost/Poison Type, Shadow Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 7), Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal (It is made up of a mixture of gases and souls), Possession, Curse Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation (Gastly can create illusions of fully evolved Pokémon), Reality Warping, Necromancy (A Gastly once used its fog to resurrect Pokémon zombies), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption of dreams, Healing, Power Nullification, Aura (Via Dark Pulse), Offensive Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Duplication, Flight, and Pseudo-Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-High; Gastly is composed of gas and has no real shape, so it can reform itself), Death Manipulation (Via Destiny Bond), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility (Gastly is almost completely invisible), Paralysis Inducement (Its attacks cause the 'paused' status in Pokémon Ranger), Dynamax, Resistance to Poison Moves, Bug, Grass, and Fairy moves, as well as Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Gastly can no-sell the mind control of an enhanced Drowzee that could control every other Pokémon on an island) and Immunity to being Poisoned and Earth Manipulation (within limitations) | Same as before to a greater exent, plus Life Force Absorption, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, possibly Dimensional Travel (Said to have come from another dimension) | Same as before to a greater extent, sans Invisibility and Regeneration (Mid-High), plus Can absorb heat to lower temperature by 10 degrees Celsius and Regeneration (Likely Mid, can regenerate large holes in its body) | Same but higher. Dimensional Travel. The third eye growth enables Mega Gengar to freely observe beings and events across space-time boundaries and see into alternate dimensions/universes. Can immobilize an enemy's movement by making contact with its shadow | All of Gengar's abilities plus, Gigantamax, Dimensional Travel and Death Manipulation (It's mouth is rumored to lead directly to the afterlife, Steals the lives of those it catches), Sound Manipulation (Standing in front of its mouth causes one to hear the voices of their loved ones), Superior Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ectoplasm Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation via Max Terror (Prevents the opponent from switching out or fleeing), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Max Darkness (target's Sp. Def), Superior Mind Manipulation via Max Mindstorm (Changes the ground to Psychic Terrain) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm it. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Alakazam) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to its previous form, Gastly) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gyarados) | At least Relativistic+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, likely Class 25 (Haunters should be able to lift more than Mantyke) | Class 100 (Should be comparable to Charizard. Tamed Gengar have been observed pushing around boulders in the 5-6 metric ton range (Unova region boulders)) | Class 100 | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+, Non-Corporeality and Regeneration makes it hard to kill | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks | Same as before | Same as before | Tens of Meters, Tens of Kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry/Persim Berry (Cures Confusion when consumed) | Gengarite (Mega Gengar) Intelligence: Gengar are typically highly mischievous creatures, spending the majority of their time frightening humans through inhabiting their shadows and highly prone to bouts of laughter. However, there is also an extremely malevolent and predatory element to wild specimens: they often possess and wait inside shadows to drain away an organism's life force or to cast potentially fatal curses on unsuspecting prey. Captive/tamed Gengar generally lack the latter behavioral patterns. The species is easily intelligent enough to understand basic human commands, and are naturally hardwired for battle. A notable Gastly has been shown having intelligence matching or surpassing humans, being able to talk to and trick other people. Weaknesses: Weak against Ghost, Psychic and Dark type attacks | Gengar can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques * Levitate: Gengar's special ability. Gengar tend to continually hover in mid-air for combat situations even while not actively flying, avoiding the ineptitude of its physiology in handling or traversing on land. * Cursed Body: Gengar's new ability. Gengar, when hit, has a chance of making sure the opponent cannot use that move again. * Shadow Tag: Mega Gengar's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gengar are able to completely restrict an entity's ability of locomotion by conventional means by entering or simply making contact with their shadow(s). However, spectral or ectoplasmic beings are unaffected by this ability, regardless of them possessing a shadow. Note: Only techniques that Gengar can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs or Tutor Moves. * Hypnosis: Gengar utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. * Lick: Gengar licks the opponent with its gaseous tongue, triggering physical paralysis and/or a strong possibility of death via convulsions. * Spite: Gengar fires a hex that depletes the target's stamina severely each time it uses the technique last used prior to the hex making contact. * Mean Look: Gengar fixes a dark, arresting look at the opponent, freezing their actions on the spot and preventing further escape. Even abilities like teleportation are ineffectual. * Curse: Gengar evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. * Night Shade: Gengar uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. * Confuse Ray: Gengar releases a sinister ray of light which mentally disorientates the opponent. * Sucker Punch: From a secure hiding spot, Gengar rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. * Shadow Punch: Gengar throws a fist composed of shadows at the opponent with unerring accuracy. * Payback: Gengar begins to store up its energy reserves, reserving it for a retaliatory strike of dark energy against the opponent's prior attack. The nature of the energy appears to enable Gengar to augment the strike beyond its standard power if it occurs after a previous offensive blow from the foe. * Shadow Ball: Gengar projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent. * Dream Eater: Gengar begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. * Dark Pulse: Gengar focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. * Destiny Bond: Gengar casts a peculiar energy signature outwards, linking it with a certain organism: when Gengar falls unconscious, the link backlashes at the offender of Gengar's defeat to also fall unconscious. * Hex: Gengar fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. * Nightmare: Gengar triggers particularly intense nightmares in the minds of sleeping organisms, potent enough to drain physical health, for the duration of their slumber. Key: Gastly | Haunter | Gengar | Mega Gengar | Gigantamax Gengar Gallery tumblr oled616EfI1uhuflmo1 500.gif tenorj.gif tumblr nnj6ld8JkI1s5rmywo1 500.gif tumblr m4hsmrkpJy1rwaejso1 500.gif 1506622415516.gif gengar-gif-18.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's profile (Haunter and 100% Mob were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Danny's Profile (Speed was equalized and season 1 Danny was used) Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Ghosts Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Gas Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Species Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Board Game Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Users Category:Necromancers Category:Sleep Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users